cncfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Command and Conquer: Threat Matrix
An Fan-Fic/Planned Mod adapted from the user known as MisterGZC, the Command and Conquer: Threat Matirx is an fan-fic sequel of the CnC: Generals Zero Hour that features more factions, units, lore and everything around the world itself... 'Lore' The end of First Eurasian War in 2029 caused the balance of the world itself in an sudden turn of events happening in their eyes: the war itself resulted the United States of America to withdraw from the war, as well as the world’s politics itself, due to political and economic crisis that was suddenly appeared during the duration of the war itself, the notorious Global Liberation Army has been wiped-out into oblivion and the nation of People’s Republic of China gained a lion-share of victories in its Rhineland Offensives against the GLA cells there and finally crowned as the new ‘Superpower’ of the world thanks to the sudden isolation of the United States itself. But the effects from that war is just the beginning of an world’s crisis in its making just as the three main powers began to realizes that their actions of the war gained a foothold of other factions to do the same; and re-work what the world was back then in their own image. 'Factions of Threat Matrix' 'Major' * United States of America - The Stormer Once crowned as the sole ‘Superpower’ of Earth ever since the end of Cold War, the United States of America is now an shell of its former self thanks to its isolation policies that rooted from its actions in First Eurasian War and the general dislike of the war itself by its own citizens who were protesting back-and-forth over its accusation of “war crimes” and more. Now the nation itself has finally came out of the isolation chamber in 2049 and witnessing the sudden-change of the world’s politics and more wars that happened in its place, the United States pledges to restore its ‘Superpower’ throne despite its circumstances of their actions into the world itself... * Global Liberation Army - The Subersive Notorious for their actions during the First Eurasian War and its nightmarish army that prowls the regions of Eurasia and their terrifying attacks against the civilian populace of all over the world, the Global Liberation Army is now an nearly-empty shell force after their defeat in the war and constant infighting between its faction’s underlings with their only control was to influence rich sheiks in the Middle East continent, turning it into an proto-Caliphate/Syndicate-esque nation for more than decades ever since the end of the war, and an lawless territory in the African territory known as Terra Nullius that their leaders brutally ruled its subjects in that territory. Despite the shocking defeat, Global Liberation Army dreamnt one-day that their army will be back to its feet and declare another huge war, in the name of ‘freedom and equality’ to all people around the world itself... * China - ’The Horde' Praised for its actions that eventually ended the First Eurasian War in 2029 as well as hounding criticism of innapropriate use of their superweapons towards the innocent people, obselete equippment of its army that caused massive casualties during the war and more, China is the current reigning ‘Superpower’ of the world with its distinction of using amounts of massive reserves in case they went into a war with other nations itself. But despite their reign, China realizes that their reign as an current ‘Superpower’ didn’t help their PR status around the world as well as the threat of an open war between them and an militarist nation just south of the border, the current economic problems that arose during the war itself and the threat of sudden emergence of GLA cells in its countries. Despite its problems they face, China still finds a way, or rather, handle, its problems they had currently in order to proceed towards the new future for their country itself. * Freedom Company - The Fluid To be continued later... * Order of Pheonix - The Striker To be continued later... * European Defence Coalition - '''The Stone Wall' To be continued later... * 'New Yuri Republic' - '''The Brute' To be continued... * South-East Asian Federation - The Lighting To be continued... * Gameindustri Federation - The Reserves To be continued... 'Minor Factions' * Russian Communist League * Brotherhood of Kane * Eurasian Liberation Army * Maghreb Union * Cardinal Enterprise * Schnee Diamond Company * Atlas Security Corporation * Russian National Army